Fireworks shows have become very popular at holiday events, entertainment venues, or other outdoor gatherings. These fireworks shows involve the launching of a sequence of fireworks in various patterns, angles, heights, and timings to produce an optimal visual experience for an audience. Sometimes, the fireworks show is synchronized to a sound track. In some cases, manual launch boards are used to launch and detonate a series of fireworks in a desired sequence at a desired pace. In more sophisticated systems, computerized launching systems are used to enable computer control of the launch sequence. In either case, it is beneficial to be able to generate and simulate a fireworks show in a software system prior to the launch of any actual fireworks. The software fireworks simulator allows a designer to choreograph a fireworks show in various ways. However, currently available fireworks show simulators are difficult to operate because the user interface and editing operations are decoupled from the visual simulation.